starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Sector Six (short story)
|name=Sector Six |image=SectorSix_Cover1.jpg |imgsize=250px |author=Micky Neilson |editor= |artist= |intartist= |series= |parent= |pages=10 |publisher=Blizzard Entertainment |published=October 27, 2015 |binding= |isbn10= |isbn13= |isbn10e= |isbn13e= |inseries1= |inseries2= |inseries3= |inseries4= |inseries5= |inseries6= |inseries7= |inseries8= |inseries9= |inseries10= }} Sector Six is a short story that was released in the leadup to Legacy of the Void. Neilson, Micky. "Sector Six." (Oct 27, 2015). Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft Lore: Sector Six Accessed 2015-10-27. Description The Brute Squad, led by Commander Dorian, has survived many action-packed adventures. A capable band of misfits employed by the Moebius Corps, their most recent mission has brought them to the planet Beta Saul to recover an ancient relic. As they bring this artifact back to the shadowy Sector Six research facility for analysis, the Brute Squad will find that meddling with the unknown can have unimaginable consequences. ---- It's rumored that Sector Six, the Advanced Research Division of the Moebius Foundation, conducts xenobiological studies. During its stint as the Sector's security detail, Brute Squad learns how alien and horrifying the Sector's experiments truly are. Synopsis On the planet of Beta Saul, Brute Squad was assigned by the Moebius Foundation to retrieve a xel'naga relic in one of the temples on the surface. However they are ambushed by Zeus of the Players' Club. Using unconventional tactics, Commander Dorian kills Zeus's men, but Zeus escapes. Dorian defies orders and chases Zeus, but he manages to get off world. Brute Sqaud moves the artifact to the Revanscar facility, where Dorian is assigned a new CO named Lieutenant Colonel Sparks, who assigns his squad to security detail for the xenobiology wing Sector Six. Upon receiving the news, his men protested, but went along. The first two days they were given little detail on how long the assignment would be. On the third day, a lab tech started shooting his colleagues with an experimental plasma gun, rambling about the shadow of an eternal one. The lab tech was subdued, but not before two other scientists were killed. Upon debriefing, Sparks reprimanded them for letting two men die, but refused to give details or let Sparks put his men inside the lab. Later, his men reported that they were having strange dreams, like something was scratching at their mind. During this report Spanneti had apparently not shown up for guard duty. Brute Squad went to find him, and found him in Sector Six, gazing blankly into space. Dorian marched him to the medical wing to get him checked out. The medical wing prescribed all of Brute Squad flu medication. In order to investigate, Dorian broke orders and visited Professor Benz, and found self inflicted scratch marks on the man's eyes and arms. On the walls of his cell were the depiction of a strange lifeform, to which Benz kept repeating "I obey." Dorian left, but a voice called to him in his head, saying he was among the chosen. Dorian swore to kill whatever was trying to control him and his men. Brute Squad went to search for Zimmerman, who had vanished. They found her dead in her cot, with a blood drawing on the wall similar to that of Benz stating "I WILL NOT OBEY." Dorian meets with his men, who decide to buck orders and kill the xeno that was causing this. The squad entered the Black Wing of the facility, and confronted Sparks, knocking him out with a nonlethal round. Upon going back, Dorian found eight workers and Cranston dead, Bekkins reporting he went insane and used live rounds, and they had to kill him with live ammo. As they went deeper into Black Wing, Dorian came to the realization that the rest of his squad couldn't have switched to live ammo; it would require them to take off their suits. He realized Cranston was the only one not influenced by the xeno, and his squad pointed their weapons at him. Then the xeno revealed itself in the hall, Dorian trying to resist its effects, but eventually breaking to its influence, uttering the words "I will obey." Characters Brute Squad *Staff Sergeant Bekkins *Specialist Cranston *Commander Dorian *Private Hopper *Spanneti *Lieutenant Zimmerman Moebius Foundation *Lieutenant Colonel Sparks *Major Braxton (mentioned) *Professor Benz *Watkins Supporting *Zeus References Category:Short stories